Lonely Anniversary: Together at Last
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One shot:. My summaries suck so you read it and decide what it is about.


I don't own any of the series that I write fanfics for. (If I did own a series I would still write a fanfic though. )

Umm! I just want to tell you that this goes with 'Lonely Anniversary,' but if you haven't read it you can still understand this one. So don't worry, the beginning might just confuse you a little bit.

Lonely Anniversary

2: ShikaNeji

After Ino pulled Shikamaru away from Naruto, his personality changed back. He lazily followed after her, and complained as the team trained.

As the day wore on, an excitement bubbled up in his stomach. He finally returned to his home. He reclined on the couch near the window and watched the clouds. Today there were few and they didn't comfort him any. Maybe it was because he was waiting for his own touchable loveable cloud. The sky darkened a knock on the door jolted him out of his completely relaxed state.

"Come in," he called. He sat up slightly and folded his legs. Neji walked through the door, he locked it before crossing the few feet to join Shikamaru on the couch. They sat for a while in a casual silence, just enjoying each other's company until Neji broke it.

"Lee is so happy."

"Yea," Shikamaru said his mind still out the window.

"It's hard on him being so far from Gaara."

"Yea."

"Say yea if you love Ino."

"Yea," Shikamaru paused then looked at Neji. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Neji replied with a sly smile.

"Spoiled brat," Shikamaru grumbled, poking at Neji with his foot. A tingling sensation ran up his leg. He pulled his leg away, but it was too late, Neji had it.

"Not fair," Shikamaru cried as he squirmed. One thing he had learned early on was that Neji knew every spot on him that produced reactions, and the reactions they brought out. The spot, Neji was currently playing with, was right above his left ankle and happened to be his most ticklish spot. He laughed. Neji let his leg free and leaned over. His mouth stopped centimeters from his, as it always did. With a small movement Shikamaru closed the distance. He watched Neji's eyes as they closed.

Shikamaru adjusted himself, trying to get more comfortable, but his squirming had moved him closer to the edge than he had thought and he fell off the couch. Neji came crashing down after him. His eyes flew open. Shikamaru groaned. "So bothersome." He pulled himself up and extended a hand to Neji. A smirk grew on Neji's face and he pulled Shikamaru down on top of him. Their kisses grew more passionate, but the time came when Neji pulled back just when it was starting to lead somewhere else.

Shikamaru jumped to his feet abruptly. He pushed his hair, which had fallen down, back and looked at Neji with a dead expression. Neji looked up, confused.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed and sat on the couch. He let his head fall back and looked out into the darkening sky, the clouds had gone. A weight on his legs brought his attention back to the room.

"It's annoying when you do that." Shikamaru sighed, his eyes locked on Neji, who was straddling him.

"Do what?" Neji moved slightly. He shifted to move off Shikamaru, but stopped when Shikamaru's head fell onto his shoulder.

"You're always so damn distant." Shikamaru breathed in slowly. He had told Naruto about it, wondering if it was him. He didn't know why he asked Naruto, probably because Naruto had figured out on his own about him and Neji, and hadn't said anything to anybody else, he knew now it was because Naruto was with Sasuke. As it was, Naruto told Shikamaru exactly what he had been thinking and gave him the courage to ask Neji exactly why he wouldn't touch him at all, unless he was just playing with him.

After a few moments Shikamaru pulled back. Neji's eyes were closed. He looked vexed, his eyebrows drawn together.

"What if . . . " Neji whispered. He opened his eyes and looked earnestly at Shikamaru for a response, but Shikamaru didn't respond. He sat perfectly still, and Neji's confidence began to crumble. He was going to get up and leave when Shikamaru started shaking. At first Neji panicked, but when he looked at him closer, he realized he was laughing.

"And we're supposed to be the smart ones?" Neji smiled cautiously. Shikamaru slipped his hand behind Neji's head and pulled him down. He cracked a smile as their lips met.

Neji let Shikamaru undress him. He was completely enamored by the normally lazy nin's actions. Shikamaru slipped Neji's shirt up over his head. Neji stiffenened when Shikamaru kissed his shoulder blade. The cloth of his shirt was still covering his face, blinding him from Shika's actions. The shirt was finally discarded. Shikamaru started on unbuttoning Neji's pants. A line of buttons no bigger than a pinky nail ran from the waistline to end where the legs began. Shikamaru unbuttoned the first few slowly letting his fingers ghost over the bare skin underneath. He struggled to undo the net, his attention drifted fully to his fingers' task. Neji moved his hands to help, but Shikamaru flicked them away. A determined look covered his face. He was doing this himself and he was going to take his time. With a sigh Neji pushed Shikamaru's hair back. He watched, growing quite bored. The hair fell across his eyes again and Neji pushed it back.

"Shi-" Neji started, but was stopped by eager lips. Shikamaru's hands slid slowly down Neji's hips. Their lips locked together, only parting to allow Shikamaru's shirt off. Neji leaned over toward the couch, he pulled Shikamaru after him. Their pants slid off, Neji's thrown far across the room, a scowl following them.

Neji's breaths grew ragged. He latched onto Shikamaru's hair, still uneasy about touching skin. He cried out, unable to hold it any longer. His partner followed after. Shikamaru slid to the floor, the couch too small to hold them both. Shikamaru stared at the ceiling. The smile on his face telling his friends in the sky all he was thinking.

Neji slipped off the couch. He grabbed a blanket and joined Shikamaru on the floor. His hand draped over Shikamaru's stomach like it belonged there.

"Damn buttons," Shikamaru cursed.

Neji stifled a laugh. "Sorry, they were all I had."

Shikamaru pushed a strand of Neji's hair away and kissed his forehead softly. "Go to sleep." The pair drifted off together, finally whole.

* * *

A/n: Review? Please? I'm begging. I'll get down on my knees. I know I'm pathetic... but I really want to know what you guys think of it so please? Even flames are cool. (not cool since they are flames and hot, but still they are ok.)

PS. If you have a request for a fanfic feel free to send it to me. I need stuff to write!


End file.
